At present articles acting on the principle of absorbing are used, which are placed in the drum of the washing machine during the wash. These limit the presence of colorant substances that may be present in the washing fluid, reducing the probability that these substances can mark or stain textiles of other colours.
These articles are constituted, for example, by a flat porous matrix, which comprises at least a support material and at least an absorbing agent of the dyes in which the absorbing agent is borne on the support material.
Obviously, to clean the textiles usual detergent agents have to be used with the absorbing agents. Optionally there are also present softeners, anti-pilling agents, anti-crease agents, bleaches, anti-limescale, stain removers and the like. This means that the consumer has to avail of a high number of products and has to perform a high number of operations in order to perform an optimum wash of the coloured textiles. Further, there are high costs all along the production chain of products for washing textiles in relation to times and supply costs, transportation volumes and storage, packaging production and costs for elimination of packaging.
At the moment products for cleaning homes (cloths or dusters) constituted by a flat matrix folded randomly or folded several times on a side, spiral-wound and compressed are known. This conformation minimises the volume of the cloths. Following immersion thereof in water the matrix of folded material returns to its original flat form and is ready to perform its special use functions. Typically these cloths are made of a non-woven textile, especially a spongy textile, and exhibit a considerable volume in their original form. The minimum-volume conformation means that they can be transported and stored more easily, with a consequent reduction in the packaging destined to contain them.
In the detergent industry there is however the requirement of optimising transport and storage of articles for washing textiles which are destined to reduce the presence of colorant substances present in the washing fluid.
Further, there is a widespread need to obtain articles for washing textiles for reducing the presence of colorant substances present in the washing fluid which are easily associable to preconstituted and/or loose washing substances having a different action (for example a detergent or a softening action, etc.).